


wilted patience

by inochiijo



Category: HoloEN, Hololive, HololiveEN, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: Anger, Angry Ina, Angst, Cocky Ancient Ones, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29565195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inochiijo/pseuds/inochiijo
Summary: Her fingers trembled at the sight of red, her tongue tasting iron within the confines of her mouth - every corner of vision felt like it was slowly clouding with emotions she has yet to feel.
Relationships: Gawr Gura/Ninomae Ina'nis/Watson Amelia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	wilted patience

_"_ Oh? _"_

She was shaking.

Her fingers trembled at the sight of red, her tongue tasting iron within the confines of her mouth - every corner of vision felt like it was slowly clouding with emotions she hasn't felt in a while.

_"_ Hm, for such strong-willed characters, I would have never thought that they could so easily be thrown around just as they easily boasted their incredible bravado. _"_

Amelia seems to be doing fine. Her chest was rising albeit at a strangled rate. But even then, there was a puddle of blood just beside her, sitting warm under her limp body and her normally milk-white uniform was muddy and tainted with a blotch of maroon. 

Letting out a shaky breath, Ina approached Gura, kneeling just in front of her. She let her nerves tremble against her skin, letting her heart pound heavily against her chest she felt it was going to break through her rib cage.

 _"_ Humans are such fragile creatures, _"_ it continued.

Ina placed her two fingers just on the skin of Gura's neck, she waited, tuning out every sound of the forest. She felt her ears ring with apprehension, eyes sharp and ears listening to the one thing she's dreading to hear. The one thing she believes will bring her back, perhaps calm the storm brewing in her stomach.

But it was still.

The pads of her fingers trembled against Gura's neck.

She felt the ringing in her ears increase in volume and Ina feels her head pound, her eyes were stinging with tears and she felt her skin grow incredibly warm. It felt like there were flames enveloping every inch of her body, engulfing it with flames that were far more sinister than everything she's ever felt.

 _"_ Assumed to be at the top of the food chain yet easily become slaves to their own emotions. They act mighty in the sight of animals they perceive as lower than them but the moment the world turns its back on _them_... a pity, really. _"_

Ina feels her breath grow ragged. 

She presses her fingers on Gura's neck, foolishly hoping that she can feel. That she can hopefully hear even the softest of beats - but there was nothing. 

Nothing.

_"_ You've grown soft priest- _"_

"Heal them."

 _"_...hm? _"_

Ina stands up, head hung low.

"You claim yourselves to be the strongest entity - with your power I can only guess you have the ability to heal, am I right?"

It hummed, _"_ Why, of course, I can. It's how I've lived this long, Ina'nis. _"_

"Then heal _them_."

_"And why should I do that?"_

Ina snapped around, eyes burning and although it indeed was a dark sight to see - especially from someone who rarely sported such intense emotions - it did nothing but amuse the Ancient Ones. "I helped you grow, didn't I? But I never asked anything for return, not even my freedom. Don't you think it's only fai-"

 _"_ Fair? _"_ It cackled, _"I_ live on anger and sorrow, and yet here you are - telling me to be fair? My, and here I thought you were smarter than that Ina'nis. _"_

Ina clenched her jaw, "...What?"

It smiles at her, one that was twisted as it was dark. Twisted with the satisfaction of the pure destruction it has brought to this world - it was _disgusting_.

 _"_ You are my vessel, yes. And yes, you indeed helped me grow - but the world is a disgusting place, dear, _"_ it spreads its arms, _"_ Being a good Samaritan does not earn you anything but dinner to your ego. So no- _"_

"You-!"

 _"-_ I refuse to help you, Ina'nis. _"_

Its laugh echoed. It shook the trees of its withering leaves, shaking the ground to a small magnitude, and it feels as if the whole atmosphere had trembled at its mere presence. 

It enjoyed this.

To see Ina suffer. It enjoyed it so much, its smile was so wide with ink-black eyes sparkling with excitement and sick joy. It enjoyed the scene of its very vessel, Ninomae Ina'nis, stand amidst the field, the two people she's come to love most laying limp on both sides of her.

_The sight was art._

_A masterpiece created by its existence._

_"_ Shall I stay here? _"_

Ina felt her heart burn with fury.

This world, this _entire_ life of hers, the _universe_ itself - it was never merciful. Never was and she feels her brain fill with pure frustration for having the mere idea of asking the one entity that had always terrorized her to _help_ her. How naive. How ridiculously foolish.

 _"_ Perhaps I'll stay here, as to support you in your time of mourning. _"_

Ina winces at the sick offer.

 _"_ This is a trying time for you, I understand. After all, you loved both of them so dearly. _"_

Ina's eyes hesitantly move to a bundle of blonde hair. Familiar blonde tresses that she remembers running her fingers through, basking in the sheer softness of it.

 _"_ Amelia Watson. What a charming yet infuriating human - I honestly _hated_ her. Being a detective and all made her insufferably annoying, always a _constant_ hindrance to me. She acted so cockily, though I guess it only made sense since she was quite observant. _"_

Ina let out uneven breaths. This was getting too much for her.

 _"_ Oh, but compared to her, I enjoyed Gawr Gura much more. Such a darling! So cute but so feisty, she was difficult to hurt, ugh - my heart! Seeing her cry crocodile tears as I played with her, honestly a heartbreaking sight. But even then, she fought so bravely, sending down powerful charges one after another, truly one of the top-of-the-chain predators. _"_

Ina's cheeks grow hot.

 _"_ Regardless, I don't have favourites! They were both so fun to play with - oh if only I can play with them again, _"_ It pouts, _"_ I thought they weren't as fragile but perhaps I was wro- _"  
_

"...you."

 _"_ Hm? You were saying something, Ina'nis? _"_

Ina turns around, and her eyes meet the figure standing in front of her.

It's silent, perhaps surprised by what they see.

 _"I will kill you."_ Ina snarls.

Her eyes darken, and the entity feels it all change.

 _"_ Usually, I'd hear that from a human who could only prove their intent through words - but you, Ina'nis? You're quite special because it's not just coming from your words, no, _"_ it smiles, one that was excited, _"Y_ ours is filled from deep within. Your intent is real - and I could feel it. It's unfortunate, that I'd have to end thi- _"_

"No."

 _"_ Oh, are you perhaps arrogant of your own abilities, Ina'nis? That's not very humble of you. _"_

Her fists clenched tight, knuckles paling, and she throws every bit of remorse away.

Gone was the sweet and innocent priestess - no, this _one_. This one is full of rage, of anger and fury that had long been brewing within the constraints of her patient mask.

_"You took everything away from me and now, I'll do the same to you."_

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to some badass music from Jujutsu Kaisen and suddenly thought of the idea of writing angry Ina - not just angry but practically livid Ina. And now that I've written this, I'm thinking of writing more Angry Ina in the future because damn do I want to explore the intensity of Ina's inner emotions every time she has to go against the Ancient Ones. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
